Especial de Natal Um Novo Significado
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Natal. Se eu te dissesse que já vi mais de trezentos, você acreditaria? .::ItaSaku::. leiam e deixem review, ook! *-*


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertende, mesmo que eu tenha pedido de Natal. XD

---

**Itachi's POV**

Quando eu vi aquele rosto branco, marmóreo, de traços delicados e belos, emoldurados com fios rosados, exóticos e lindos, lisos e longos e enfeitado por um par de olhos dourados, que mais pareciam com ouro líquido, eu me surpreendi.

Não que surpreender um vampiro seja fácil, mas é que eu simplesmente não esperava vê-la novamente. Não com toda a raiva que ela sentia de mim, ou que eu achava que ela sentia.

Me lembro exatamente da ultima vez que a vi. Estava apaixonado. Ela, uma simples e frágil humana, que eu desejava tornar imortal para que vivesse comigo com o passar dos séculos. Eu, um forte e antigo vampiro cego pelo amor.

Dias se passaram desde que eu vi os olhos verde esmeralda dela pela primeira vez e meu desejo se tornou realidade, eu a fiz imortal.

Os primeiros anos como recém nascida foram um verdadeiro inferno. Algo dentro de mim se quebrava e uma dor insuportável tomava conta de mim cada vez que eu olhava aqueles olhos vermelhos e famintos. Isso, felizmente, passou. Mas foi aí que ela se deu conta do que havia se tornado, recusava-se a caçar comigo e eu, com medo de perdê-la, dei-lhe uma alternativa, que aceitou mais facilmente. Sangue animal, embora não fosse tão deliciosos quanto o de humanos, ela poderia sobreviver assim.

Tempo se passou e ela tentava me convencer a mudar meus hábitos, mas eu me recusei terminantemente e ela, sempre levada pelas fortes emoções, me abandonou.

Desde então eu nunca mais havia a visto. Até hoje. Nesse maldito 25 de Dezembro, que já não mais significa algo para mim.

---

**Sakura's POV**

Eu sabia que ele estaria lá naquela noite. Depois de quase setenta anos sem vê-lo a saudade me corroia por dentro. Eu sentia que tinha feito a coisa certa ao abandoná-lo, afinal me recusava a conviver com alguém que mata pessoas para se alimentar, mas o tempo curou o ódio dando espaço ao amor mais uma vez. Então eu o procurei.

Pela expressão de seu rosto ele parecia surpreendido. Nunca achei que fosse conseguir algo assim, no entanto lá estavam os olhos dele, vermelho escuros, me olhando surpresos. Os cabelos negros e longos esvoaçando com o vento. A pele branca, quase transparente, o rosto mais belo que eu já vi.

Se meu coração ainda bombeasse sangue, ele com certeza estaria disparado e eu estaria com o rosto vermelho. Exatamente como quando eu era humana.

Claro que sempre quis ficar ao lado dele, principalmente quando descobri o que ele era, mas não era o meu desejo me tornar uma criatura como ele, embora a imortalidade fosse tentadora. Claro que fiquei com raiva dele, mas quando recuperei a sanidade percebi que nunca havia sido tão feliz, então o perdoei, mas a raiva ficou adormecida em mim, e voltou com força total pouco tempo depois, foi quando eu o abandonei. Estou claramente arrependida agora. Perdi tanto tempo!

---

**Nami's POV (eu)**

- Feliz Natal, Itachi. - Sakura disse, sua voz soou lindamente quando chegou aos ouvidos sensíveis de Itachi.

- Feliz Natal, Sakura. - respondeu ele olhando-a e encontrou um sorriso enfeitando o rosto da amada.

O silenciou reinou por alguns minutos, nos quais ela se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele.

- Como me achou? - perguntou ele.

- Você sempre vem aqui no Natal. Sabe que eu sempre quis saber porque, afinal você dizia que o Natal não significava nada.

- E não significa.

- Então porque vem aqui?

- Não tenho idéia.

- Continua o mesmo, não é Itachi? - ela perguntou em um tom divertido.

- Vampiros não costumam mudar com o tempo, Sakura. Congelamos no momento em que fomos transformados.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Não se faça de bobo. - o tom mudou rapidamente de divertido para irritado.

_Tão mutável..._, pensou Itachi com um pequeno sorriso, que Sakura notou.

- Há, um sorriso!

- O que você quer aqui, Sakura? - perguntou, frio como gelo novamente.

- Como assim? Eu preciso querer alguma coisa pra vim te ver? - ela parecia meio nervosa.

Ele simplesmente continuou olhando e ela abaixou os olhos.

- Estou arrependida, Itachi. - disse depois de alguns minutos.

- E...?

- Estava com saudades. - a voz começou a falhar. Um choro sem lágrimas.

- Sakura... - começou ele.

- Eu te amo, Itachi. Durante todos esses anos eu te amei e hoje eu engoli o meu orgulho e vim te ver.

- Sakura... - tentou novamente, mas ela falava muito rápido, não dando nenhuma brecha para interrompê-la.

- Eu sei que você deve estar com raiva de mim e provavelmente não me ama mais e...

- Cale-se.

- O que...?

- Primeiro: nunca diga que eu não te amo.

- Como...?

- Pare de fazer perguntas e me deixe falar.

Ela ficou em silêncio, esperando.

- Segundo: eu não estou com raiva. - depois disso ele olhou pra o outro lado e ficou em silêncio.

- Não é o que parece.

- Cale-se. Estou pensando.

- Em um terceiro?

- Não existe um terceiro motivo.

- No que esta pensando, então?

- No Natal.

- Itachi...

- Cale-se.

- Se me mandar calar de novo, eu vou embora e esqueço tudo que conversamos. - disse ela em uma voz meio alta, mas ainda sim afinada e bela.

- Por favor, Sakura.

- O que afinal tem o Natal que você nem pode olhar pra mim?

- Nada.

- Então o que tem para pensar? - ela perguntou indignada

- Um novo significado, talvez.

- Mas porque...

- Porque eu acabei de ganhar o melhor presente.

Isso finalmente a deixou em silencio, olhando-o estupefata.

- Posso saber qual presente...? - ela meio que gaguejou.

Itachi riu.

- Um vampiro gaguejando?! Isso é definitivamente novo.

- Essa noite está cheia de coisas novas... Não fuja do assunto! Me responda.

Ele ficou um tempo em silencio.

- Você.

Ela o olhou confusa e abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas foi calada com um beijo.

- Uau. - ela ofegou.

- É... Eu sei. - ele também tinha a respiração acelerada.

- Principalmente depois de setenta anos... - disse ela.

- É... - ele virou o rosto novamente.

- Pensando? - perguntou ela se colocando no campo de visão de Itachi.

- Se eu te dissesse que já vivi mais de trezentos Natais, você acreditaria?

- Esse é o tipo de pergunta que você faria a uma humana, Itachi. Eu sou uma vampira, então sim, eu acreditaria.

- Gostaria que você fosse humana, Sakura.

- Eu também, Itachi.

- Eu estraguei tudo, não é?

- Não. Você só tornou tudo melhor.

Ele sorriu.

- Mentirosa.

- Eu sou uma vampira, oras. Tenho que saber mentir.

- Feliz Natal, minha flor.

- Você já disse isso hoje, Itachi. Mas mesmo assim... Eu gostei do minha flor.

Ele riu e a beijou novamente.

- Minha flor...

**FIM**

* * *

_Nami:_ Oii.. **Feliz Nataaaaaal!!! XD** Espero que vcs tenham sido bonzinhos esse ano.. e.e aushauhsuah

essa fic foi só pra dar sinal de vida e pro Natal num passar em branco, sabeem.. Presente meu pra vcs! hehe Eu ando tendo problemas com as minhas fics nos ultimos meses e confesso que particularmente num gostei mto dessa e ta tãao pequenininha.. Mas mesmo assim espero que vcs gostem!! *-*

Os vampiros dessa vez foram baseados nos da **Stephenie Meyer**, autora da série **Twilight**, da qual eu gosto muito³ mesmo! hehe

Em breve eu vou escrever mais um capítulo da **Uma É Pouca, Duas É Demais!**, eu já comecei, falta o resto.. hehe e to pensando em mudar o nome dessa fic.. Já que mta gente achou parecida com uma de HP, e é parecida mesmo, mas foi tudo sem querer.. XD vi só depois a semelhança.. hehe E **Guerra Vampírica** eu ainda to meio perdida.. o.o' Mas vou tentar!

yeaah, acho que é isso.. !

Deixem **reviews**, ook!! *-*

Beeijos.. _=*****_


End file.
